


trust me, please

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Choking, M/M, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: At least Phoenixes can heal.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	trust me, please

**Author's Note:**

> review :peace symbol emoji:

It’s like this:

Marco's heartbeat is a wingtip beneath his hands, fluttering far faster than he'd normally fly, and fuck-

Sabo wants to pretend that this doesn't feel good, to eke out panic and gasping breaths as Sabo steals and steals and steals and Marco gives it up all to fucking willingly, to have Marco’s hands wrapped loose around his wrists as Sabo presses down and feels the creak of delicate cartilage. He’s got the grip strength of twenty men and Marco’s eyes are almost closed, his hips making useless thrusts upward like he’s trying to buck Sabo off, and when he lets go Marco _heaves_ in a breath, deep and damaged, a rattle in his throat before he heals and looks up with black-blown eyes and says hoarsely, “Again?”

(Sabo’s got Marco’s life in his hands, pressed against his hands, thumping, pounding, beating against his hands, and he could take it away but Marco just looks at him and says _again?_ because he trusts Sabo not to twist.)

**Author's Note:**

> **anon: Do do/ would you ever write about choking? Especially Sabo being really into it, either giving or receiving.**
> 
> also i think my tags on the ask 4 this one were funny:   
> #hm think im kinda eh on choking tbh#but i do like fucking sabo up emotionally so 👀 i gotchu


End file.
